league_of_shadow_clanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hive Clan
This page covers the history of the LOS with our ally the Hive clan and other clan's associated with it. Hive History with the LOS clan Our finder Almondtea is a Hive member. He secretly had his own clan at the time, which was the League of Shadows. He later introduced the clan to AvP, where Matriarch italian-stal claimed it was a subclan to the Hive, due to the clan's subclan rule. Because italian-stal was unaware of the LOS's previous existence, Almondtea had to beg italian-stal to let the League of Shadows be independent. After awhile, the Matriarch relented and the LOS was once again known as it's own clan, as it actually always has been. Almondtea didn't expect the LOS to be a successful clan in AvP though. But in a few weeks he reached more then 50 members, to which he then met Kmmiroche19. (Kimofweeping.) She introduced herself to him. But at that time, the LOS came in contact with one of the Hive's allies, the Shadow Lycans, led by SHADOW-LYCANKING. KING wanted to verse some other clan, and he stumbled upon Almondtea. (Kim told him about the clan.) So then the war began between the LOS and SL, where the LOS temporarily called itself the Antishadow Lycans for that reason. Almondtea and the LOS lost. Almondtea asked Kim if she could train him, as a previous Shadow Lycan herself. But she wasn't good at teaching the League, so she told Almondtea of AcidShinex. So a months later, Acid had finished training Almondtea. Thereafter, Almondtea found a new teacher and became known as Shockwave. After this, Shockwave heard that Shadow Lycans were harassing his members. Once again, SHADOW-LYCANKING and Shockwave started fight once more, the Hive now caught between its two allies. Then Almondtea asked one of his members named Dethpredator to start a program named the Anti-Shadow Lycan clan, after the League's position in the various clan wars it had had against the Lycans. After this, Shockwave (Almondtea) invited one of his most powerful friends, AcidShinex again, to be a member of his clan and become 2nd leader! More months passed, and AcidShinex's account got hacked. As a result, she later made a account named xAcidxBloodx. So thereafter she told Shockwave what happened. By this time, it was time to choose a third leader for the clan. At that time Smelly_Dogg, another Hive member, had joined the LOS and had ended up being 3rd leader. Xtreme became a joint leader. The Wolf War Many months passed, and the year 2014 had begun. At this time, the Hive had just exited a weak point of recession. However, another clan, the Wolfpack, challenged the Hive to war. Their leader, BadassOfDOD, had threatened the Hive and had also been an enemy to Shockwave, who was now known as LOS-Shockwave. Hive Matriarch italian-stal came to LOS-Shockwave and asked for help from the LOS to help fight the Wolfpack. Shockwave agreed, and the LOS then planned on fighting BadassOfDOD and his clan. The war was later cancelled due to BadassOfDOD claiming the Wolfpack had now moved on to the PS4. However, this was the only time Shockwave and the LOS decided to fight alongside the Shadow Lycans, as the Lycans also decided to help the Hive against the Wolfpack. Although the war never happened, this was a sign that the Shadow Lycans and LOS could fight beside each other, and they were no longer enemies.